


The curius case of Dr. Death

by heyimjustlonely



Category: Villainous (Cartoon)
Genre: Black_Rook_AU, Blood, Character Death, Gen, Minor Violence, Soul Selling?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-16 14:00:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29826021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heyimjustlonely/pseuds/heyimjustlonely
Summary: This fic is based on melek90's Black_Rook_AU! You can found the links to her stuff in the notes:D~ 'Ed! Call me Ed.' he interrupted with a friendly smile, making Black Hat bite down on his tongue with annoyance. 'Never been fond of my family name.''Right'Silence settled between them and the man waited for the doctor to continue, who on the other hand appeared to have no intention anymore. Instead, he started playing with the dusty fabric of the curtain, as if he was thinking about ripping it off of the drapery rod. An irritated sound escaped his lips when he found that it would take him more strength to do it than he was currently investing into the process.Edmund pushed himself up on the bed, his smile from before freezing off of his face.'You are not here to heal me, are you?' ~
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	The curius case of Dr. Death

**Author's Note:**

  * For [melek90](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=melek90).



> You can find the AU [here](https://www.instagram.com/explore/tags/blackrookau/) and [here](https://twitter.com/Melek90Arts)

Big raindrops stormed down from the dark clouds above, hitting the cold surface of the street's stones like they were trying to pierce through them. Wind whistled between the gaps of fancy houses and it made street lanterns dance like it was trying to force them to keep up with a musical rhythm only they could hear. 

Animals and people without homes sought shelter and they all settled in for a hard night to come. Richer families shut the doors and windows, lit the fireplaces, and ignored the outside like it never existed. 

Strangely enough, the streets weren't empty. A monotonous tap of a shoe mysteriously echoed through the loud sounds, the owner moving like a shadow. He didn't seem to be bothered by the rain nor by time, but in some weird way, he still appeared to be in a rush. 

All the houses looked the same; they were made of bricks with pop-out windows at the back, which the man started to grow fond of as much as he didn't like to admit it. 

Suddenly, he stopped in his tracks, and without even looking at the house number, he walked through an open front gate. 

He didn't even consider touching the rusted iron to close it. 

After an examination of the lion-shaped knocker on the door, he lifted his cane and with a firm motion, knocked the handle against the hard surface three times. 

Soon, the noise of a key turning inside a lock could be heard from the other side and the door opened in an elegant-like fashion. A woman, dressed in typical servant attire hurried out of the way as she didn't want the warmth to escape into the cold night. 

'What terrible weather we're having' she mumbled to herself as she closed the entrance but spoke up when she addressed the guest. 'Your coat, Doctor. May I take it?'

The man said nothing as he let the maid take his coat off. He ignored the surprised gasp she let out and without facing her, raised a question with a low but clear voice. 

'Where is the patient?'

The servant shuddered from the sudden low tone and it took her a second to understand what the other just asked her. 'He's on the first floor, but Sir William told me to-'

The doctor knew the young one wanted to speak more but he couldn't bother. Without another word, he started to make his way up the stairs but midway up he stopped as if he changed his mind. 

'Be wary with that' he ordered and from the corner of his eye he saw the other clench his jaw like she was trying to keep a scared yelp inside of her. 

'C-certainly, Doctor!' she stuttered out, carefully hanging the fancy item on the nearest empty coat rack she could find. 

Black Hat gradually made his way down the long corridor, his cane and shoes making an echo with every step he took. The hallway was dark since all the curtains had been shut because of the storm, and the smell of burning candles somehow managed to sneak inside his lungs, even with his mask on. 

The sound of the wind rattling the window shook the air and since it made the eldritch relax, he took a moment to admire the nicely framed family portraits hung up on the wall beside him.

The doctor recognized only two members.

John Lyon was the founder of a boy's boarding school, named Harrow School. He had encountered the man, a farmer wealthy for his time with a passion for improving road systems and educating children. 

They met by accident at a dinner party and the only thing Black Hat remembered about him was the excited glow that lit up in his eyes as he talked endlessly about these (and only these) topics. The demon was sure that if it wasn't for his dance-loving partner, he would've blabbered all evening. 

After his death, he left most of his money to his passions, making his wife downright hysterical. She hid a big chunk of the school's budget for herself, desperate to keep her previously glamorous lifestyle. 

Ironically enough, when she died all of her savings went straight back to the construction of her husband's projects as they never had any direct family members who could've inherited the fortune. 

Now the school was up and running, housing around 100 boys from various posh families. 

In the second picture, he only recognized the ingrained name on the golden plate.

Edmund Gold. 

As to how he was connected to the Lyons? It was quite simple; his grandmother was originally one of the members, but she, unfortunately, was born the latest out of 5 siblings. Getting suiters around that time was hard and frankly, they had no other option but to marry their daughter to one of the fallen nobles, or in this case, the Golds. Despite her husband's disapproval, the woman loved everything about her family history and made sure her children and grandchildren knew what family they were related to. 

The young Edmund instead of fairy tales grew up on stories of the greats of his lineage, which this portrait perfectly symbolized. He must've been around eighteen when the family relic was made, his frozen stare filled with honor as with self-confidence he showed the Lyon's coat of arms, instead of the Gold's. 

The expression would've made Black Hat's heart twist with disgust if he had possessed one. 

'Ah! Doctor!' a shorter figure called out cheerfully, making the man turn his gaze towards them. 'I'm glad you could make it!' 

The person who was now in front of him was one of Edmund's children, a lady around her early twenties. She was wearing the latest open-shouldered dress with pearl jewelry and she pinned up her brown hair to a loose bun, to make her appear taller. 

'Father is asleep, so please, come in' she went back inside the room where she came from and Black Hat followed her without any comment. 

The interior was brightly lit and warm and was filled with furniture that must've been at least 200 years old. The only thing that looked even remotely new was a coffee table, which appeared giant as it was clearly designed for a more spacious room. 

As soon as they stepped further in, Black Hat noticed two people sitting in front of the cozy fireplace, enjoying some kind of beverage.

'Doctor!' one of the figures greeted him, excitement bouncing off of his lips as he placed down his glass with a fast pace, almost knocking it over. 'Take a seat! Would you like some red wine?' 

'No need' Black Hat answered briefly, not at all amused by the other's hospitality. 

'Please, sir! It'll take only a minute.' the man insisted as he stood up and pulled his chair out, gesturing the other to sit down. 

The doctor after a second of consideration took the offer as he really didn't have the energy to fight against someone like William. 

Strong-willed and bull-headed with a charming outside but a rotten inside. 

His mere existence bored the demon, and if he weren’t his client, he would've never considered engaging in a conversation with him.

'We have a gift for you, that I think you would highly appreciate!' William announced with a proud manner as he hurried out the open door. 'Penelope, tell a servant to put the kettle on! I'll go bring the present!' 

And with that, the doctor was left with the middle-child of the family, Adam. He was a quiet man, never spoke unless he was asked but you could easily spot the intelligence behind his eyes that his siblings just didn't quite seem to have. 

'They annoy you, don't they?' Black Hat spoke up after a moment of watching the other nervously play with the edge of his wine glass. 'Your siblings.'

He didn't say anything but only nodded, making himself dizzy in the process. 

The eldritch let out a laugh, which made the other snap his head up with panic, almost as if he had just come back to his senses. 

Now that the doctor could see his face, he was immediately able to spot the fact that the other was under the spell of alcohol. His cheeks were flushed pink, and his emotionless stare turned into exactly the opposite. 

'Don't tell them' he bluntly blurred out which made Black Hat laugh again. 

'I'm sure they know' he carelessly waved with his hand, not wanting to talk about the two any longer. 'You should be more worried about the consequences of being against my methods'

The man could only stare, a flash of clouded understanding settling in his eyes. 

'Your fake oblivion is insulting.' Black Hat continued, dangerously grabbing the handle of his cane like he was about to pull a knife out of it. 'And I don't like being insulted, Adam.'

The man forced a knot down his throat as his tipsy mind caught up with what the doctor was trying to tell him.

'I-I just don't need the money! That is all.'

'I wonder why...' he turned his gaze away from the man, and instead settled on the dancing flames inside the fireplace. 'Is it because of the countless people you framed? Or was it the tax frauds you helped to sweep under the rug? '

Adam was clearly trying to think of some way he could get out of the situation but after a minute of brainstorming, he has given up with a shaky sigh. 

'I know I was going to get blackmailed soon enough' he answered as he leaned back almost like he was waiting for the other to just stab him right then and there. 

'Blackmailing?' Black Hat spit out with disgust, offended by the fact that the human thought so lowly of him. 'I'm only here to do what your brother paid for.'

'Then why-?'

'Consider this as a friendly warning!' he stopped for a second like he was trying to find the correct expression he wanted to use, and with a slow, inhumane turn of his head made eye contact with the uneasy Adam. 'Keep your activities more private.'

Black Hat watched as the other stood up from his seat with a jump, the expensive armchair screening across the wooden floor with a cry. He tried to head out of the room, but because of the alcohol still pulsing through him, he knocked against the long coffee table with a loud whimper. The impact made him lose his balance and he stumbled out of the door, a loud bang letting Black Hat know that the man probably crashed into something outside. 

'Pathetic' he mumbled with a bored tone as he straightened out the imaginary wrinkles on his waistcoat. 

A sickly cough interrupted his action and now his interest wandered over to a door, he failed to notice when he entered the room. Curiously, he made his way over and pressed down on the handle, opening the door without a sound. 

A large bed came into his vision with a figure laying on the left side, cuddled up into the warmth of their blanket. 

Black Hat slipped into the candle-lit room, closing the door shut behind him as he appreciated the nicely carved bookshelves that decorated the inside. 

'Doctor?' the question left the human's mouth sorely and Black Hat growled in abhorrence when the man finally came into his sight. 

Edmund was nothing like his old self in the portrait of him outside. He was severely underweight and hollow-eyed from the disease he possessed, his hair sticking onto his forehead by the sweat his body has created in an attempt to fight off his fever. 

'My son told me you were coming!' he continued with a happy but weak voice, as he pulled the thick blanket over his chest. 

'Did he now?' the doctor asked, making his way to the window as he didn't want to look at the other more than he had to. 

'He's such a great kid! Most young men around his age just chase after skirts' he tried chuckling but it quickly turned into another series of coughs. 

The demon patiently waited until he finished.

'Mr. Gold-'

'Ed! Call me Ed.' he interrupted with a friendly smile, making Black Hat bite down on his tongue with annoyance. 'Never been fond of my family name.' 

'Right' 

Silence settled between them and the man waited for the doctor to continue, who on the other hand appeared to have no intention anymore. Instead, he started playing with the dusty fabric of the curtain, as if he was thinking about ripping it off of the drapery rod. An irritated sound escaped his lips when he found that it would take him more strength to do it than he was currently investing into the process. 

Edmund pushed himself up on the bed, his smile from before freezing off of his face.

'You are not here to heal me, are you?' 

Black Hat let his temporary toy fall out of his grasp and turned around to face the man, who could only sit there in disbelief. 

'You lived a virtuous life, Mr. Gold.'

'It's because of my will, isn't it?' he guessed, addressing his words more to himself than the other. 'William wants it to be fulfilled before I change it.'

The room started to spin for Edmund and he needed to slap a hand over his mouth to hold back his urge to vomit.

'I- I can't believe-' he stuttered as tears started to form in his eyes. 'I can't believe my own children would…-'

'Money makes the world go around. And your son wants it.' 

The man shuddered by the clear voice inside his head and he snapped his gaze to the tall, shadow-like figure next to him. 

'Who are you?' 

When only an amused laugh came as an answer, Edmund tried to move as far away from the side of the bed as he could, his weak heart thumping against his rib cage with pain.

The candles scattered around the room didn't even leave a spark left behind as they all went dark. A thunder shook outside the window like it was summoned by a greater force, leaving the human terrified. 

His eyes snapped around the pitch-black room, desperately trying to catch a glimpse of the man he saw before. He let out a whimper by the sound of claws scratching along the sturdy wood of the bed frame and he pulled his legs closer to his chest when he felt a weight push down on the mattress other than his own. 

'What are you? he managed to press the words through his trembling lips, and he watched in horror as the mask started to dissolve off of the eldritch, revealing his grin, filled with vibrant green teeth. 'I don't understand-'

'All humans die, Mr. Gold' Black Hat said, the shadow-like tentacles of his mask grazing along the side of the man's face. He shuddered by the cold, gooey touch and he tried to pull back, but his back hit the wall behind him. 'Some sooner rather than later'

Edmund tried to scream, shout for help but it was too late. The tentacles have already started to fill every opening of his face, his visible veins turning black as his eyes rolled back into his head. Choking sounds escaped from his throat as all of Black Hat's mask dissolved into his body and the demon pulled back to admire the sight of the human suffering; his body shook violently from trying to stay alive but it was no use. 

Finally, he went still as his lifeless body limped back into the large pillows. 

The shadow soon returned from him, turning back into Black Hat's usual mask within no time. Wishing to not look at the corpse any longer, he stood up from the bed, surprised that the process made him nauseous. 

Feeling way too light-headed to use his powers, he started to head out the way he came from, picking up his cane in the process. He made sure not to get caught on the giant table and when he entered the hallway, he chuckled at the sight of some dried blood on the fancy wallpaper as well as on the carpet. He almost wished he could see the poor servant's face who had to clean it, but he quickly shook the fantasy away and made his way down the stairs to grab his coat. He quickly found its placement, a comfortable feeling rushing through him as he threw them over his broad shoulders. 

'You are not making any sense, Mary!' Penelope said with a raised voice from what Black Hat assumed was the kitchen. 

He tried to ignore the conversation as he took a look at himself in a nearby mirror to make sure he was looking his best.

'But Miss, please believe me! His coat was completely dry, even though it was raining!' the servant who greeted the demon explained but it sounded like she was getting nowhere.

'You are imagining things!' William answered with drunken carelessness rolling off his tongue. 

'I'll be taking my leave'

The three all shook by the sudden appearance of Black Hat, standing in the archway, speaking with an unreadable tone of voice. 

'Did the procedure go well, Doctor?' William chimed in, trying to uplift the uncomfortable mood. 

'W-will Mr. Edmund be alright?' the maid asked, worry and hope filling her deep brown eyes. 

'He'll only live if he's strong enough.' he addressed this answer to both questions as he turned to face William. 'I understand you have something for me?' 

William's eyes lit up with excitement as he stepped closer to the doctor, and snapped his fingers. The next second a small, lion-shaped pin appeared in his palm and he smiled as he proudly held it up between them. 

'Will, stop with your witchcrafts' Penelope rolled her eyes as she lifted a cup of tea near her lips.

'It's not witchcraft! It's simply magic, sister!' he argued and cleared his throat, trying to snap back into his usual professional manner. 'May I?' 

Black Hat didn't argue, as he let the man pin the lion on his left.

'It was my great-grandmother's! She would've greatly appreciated your services!' William smiled again, as he stepped away, admiring his work. 'Thank you again, Doctor!' 

Penelope waited until Mary let the guest out and only then she started to speak. 

'William, I can't believe you would try to impress a man of science with magic! Have lost your damn mind?!'

The one in question could only laugh. 

'Come on! Everyone can appreciate a little delusion sometimes!' he jokingly jumped closer to his sister who only rolled her eyes at the action. 'Besides! You can't say he didn't love the lion I gave him!' 

As the clock hit midnight, a flock of ravens opened their wings to fly. They passed above London like a big dark cloud, searching for places death may have occurred.

A big bulky raven soon landed on the shoulder of a tall man, greed glinting in his eyes as he took a small object from his hand. 

That night, twelve houses' roofs were coated in feathers. 

And one shone with the crest of the Lyon's.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are appreciated <3


End file.
